Diclofenac sodium topical solution is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) indicated for the treatment of signs and symptoms of osteoarthritis of the knee. For the relief of such signs and symptoms, the recommended dose of diclofenac sodium topical solution, 1.5% (w/w), is 40 drops on each painful knee, 4 times a day.
Lidocaine hydrochloride topical solution is a local anesthetic agent indicated for the production of topical anesthesia of accessible mucous membranes of the oral and nasal cavities and proximal portions of the digestive tract. When used as a spray, or when applied by cotton applicators or packs, as when instilled into a cavity, the suggested dosage of Lidocaine Hydrochloride Topical Solution, 4%, is 1 to 5 mL (40 to 200 mg lidocaine HCl), i.e., 0.6 to 3 mg/kg or 0.3 to 1.5 mg/lb body weight. When spraying, the solution is to be transferred from its original container to an atomizer.